The Dark Surfer
by ArthurJones93
Summary: A mysterious surfer, a sick teenage boy, and Another teenage boy in the middle of it all. (I suck sooooooo baaaaaaad at summaries! XD ) Rated M for later chapter
1. Intro

Beautiful sunny Florida is a place where the rich and famous tend to go to relax from their fabulous lives. But it's also a wonderful place to live, if you love to surf. Alfred F. Jones was a nineteen year old boy who loved to surf just as much as he loved to learn about space.

His father was an astronaut, so whenever he was home he told Alfred many stories and taught him many things about space. Alfred wanted to be an astronaut as well for years, but when he realized that what he loved doing resided at the ocean, he forewent that dream.

But it wasn't like Alfred lost complete interest in space, he still loved to learn about the planets and the stars and other things like that, but he just loved surfing more, and many other sport related things. He loved to surf, skateboard, bike, skate, and others of that sort.

He loved doing those other sports when the waves didn't look big enough to bring out some cool tricks, so he would go on his board and go to the skate park to meet up with some of his friends who basically did the same things as him, and he would spend the whole day with them. Alfred had many friends, or so he would like to think.

His mother had died when he was younger, and later on his father decided to marry again to a woman from Canada who also had a son. His name was Mathew Williams. What was funny was how much the two looked alike even though they weren't related in the least. Even though these two looked very similar they were basically complete opposites. Mathew was fairly pale because of where he lived before moving to Florida, he had long blonde hair and also had a random one that wanted to go against the grain.

Mathew had violet eyes, and he was incredibly quiet; the opposite of Alfred, and also for some reason liked to carry a little stuffed polar bear whenever he got nervous. But Alfred found out something that he really liked about his step brother: He loved to surf too. Mathew never really got to surf very much, being born in Canada the most he did was snow board. But whenever he got the chance he took it as best he could, so when he heard that they were moving near the beach in Florida, he was ecstatic.

The reason Mathew and his mother left Canada in the first place was because she owned a very ritzy and up-scale hotel near the beach in Florida where famous people tended to like to stay, and she wanted to be close to the hotel so she bought a fairly nice home. Not too close to the beach, but close enough to her hotel.

And how she met Alfred's father? Well, at one point when his Father had business to talk about with his bosses, they went to her hotel and that's where they met. After some time they started to date, and then later decided to get married.

Now about Alfred, mainly his appearance and why he became the most popular guy at his school.

Alfred was the son of a famous astronaut, he looked like a supermodel with the perfectly tanned skin, a million dollar smile, and golden wheat hair with one that (kind of like Mathew) for some reason decided to go against gravity, but that only added to the rest of him. And to top it all off he had eyes that were as blue as the sky. And when someone has a father who is as rich as anyone could wish to be, your going to try and stay on their good side.

Except for one person.

This boy didn't like Alfred, he wouldn't exactly say he hated him. Actually the only reason he didn't like Alfred was because he had a bit of a crush on him...okay well maybe a little more than a crush, and that is what hated about Alfred the most.

The person was a very cranky British boy named Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur was not a buff, tanned kiss skin, beautiful million dollar featured kind of guy. He was very pale, skinny, hair a very light blonde and had a spiky look to it, and something that many people liked to make fun of, his eyebrows. His eyebrows were huge and he knew it, he just hated it when people brought them up. Although, his eyes were as green as a pure valley, kind of like a beautiful emerald.

Now Arthur, also living close to the beach, was more brains though than he was brawns. His father was a scientist on the general studies of chemicals and his mother worked in the field of oceanology, which is why they stayed close to the ocean.

Now Arthur may, to most people, not have been the most handsome person around, and because of that, he was basically the school's punching bag. Also what made him the main target at school is that he was gay and everyone knew it. Arthur got picked on by everyone, but he never said anything about it. In fact, Arthur never really spoke at all. He was always silent and the only time he actually did speak was when the teacher's asked him to answer a question, that's how they found out that he was British.

But other than that, he never spoke. He was a very mysterious person and never bothered with trying to befriend anyone at the school. How they found out he was gay, was that one day they found him with his boyfriend at the time, and after that, rumors about it were all over the school. After that Arthur and his boyfriend broke up. Why? No one knew, but that didn't matter because he was still gay and everyone knew it now.

Although Arthur always made it very clear, even without too many words, how much he didn't like Alfred. Alfred had no clue that Arthur actually had pretty big crush on him, as he was always too busy with his "friends" to find that out, and plus Arthur would never say it out loud, ever.

Arthur never looked like the kind of guy to enjoy any kind of sport, he always had his nose in a book of some sort, which made him the honor student he was. The only class he never did well in was P.E., and that was to be expected of the guy. For some reason every time he had that class, he was sitting on the bleachers. No one knew why but he was. The coach never said anything to him and neither did anyone else.

Yes, they were curious but they never bothered to ask the coach because he always looked disinterested, and of course they never asked Arthur because they didn't care enough to do so.


	2. Chapter 1

It was pretty much a normal day while Alfred and his brother were walking to school. It was a beautiful day and Alfred wanted nothing more than to go to the beach and onto the very lively waves, "UUUUUGH! I don't wanna go to school and sit in a boring class room, I could be out on those waves showing off my new moves!" Alfred complained.

Mathew just chuckled and said, "Don't worry Al, I want to go on those waves just as much as you do, but if we don't go to school you know your dad's going to be on our asses." Alfred just chuckled knowing full well of how true that was.

So they continued to school, and on the way they saw the British boy, Arthur Kirkland, up ahead of them walking to school as well. But at the moment he wasn't walking, he was staring at the waves with a distant look in his eyes. Alfred and Mathew paused when they saw this and looked at each other curiously before turning their gazes back at Arthur.

Alfred then decide to go and try and talk to him. "Hey Artie!" Arthur looked over at the American and glared, "It's Arthur..." he replied quietly. Alfred, just like everyone else, didn't hear him talk very much. But when he did, Alfred just loved it, he mainly loved the accent that he had and for some reason whenever he talked it made Alfred's heart flutter.

Alfred, of course, never told Arthur that or anyone for that matter. The only person who knew that was Mathew, he knew a lot about Alfred just like Alfred knew a lot about Mathew. So as soon as Arthur spoke Alfred froze for a moment then said, "What are ya doin here by yourself?"

Arthur just huffed and turned to continue his way to school. Alfred looked back at Mathew as he just chuckled and gave him a nod in conformation that Alfred could go after him. Alfred smiled and ran to catch up with Arthur. Arthur just ignored him the best he could the rest of the way to the school.

As soon as they got to school Arthur dashed off in a random direction to get away from the American, Alfred was about to go after him till one of his friends came up in front of him, "Hey Al! I was looking everywhere for you." It was his friend Magnus, he came to the school from Denmark about a year ago.

"Hey man, what's up?" Alfred asked. Magnus smiled and dragged Alfred to a poster hanging in the hallway. Alfred looked at it with a curious look, he looked back at his friend and said, "A surfing contest?"

Magnus just gave a huge grin and replied, "Yep! Come on Al, you're better than anyone on a surf board, you can beat any of these other guys any day!" Alfred just laughed and decided he might as well just sign up and have some fun with the competition, it was in three weeks and Alfred was going to practice as much as he could. Mathew caught up with him a moment after. Alfred tried to get him to sign up too but Mathew just laughed and refused.

When Alfred looked at all the names on the list there were only two more besides his. His friend Gilbert, who he found out recently that Mattie had a bit of a crush on, and some guy who he didn't recognize the name. He figured that the poster was put up just a few minutes before school started, he decided he would check the list later and see if any more people signed up.

* * *

It was around lunch time now and Alfred had finished his lunch a few minutes ago, so he decided to walk around the campus till the bell rang for his next class to start. As he was walking around, he saw Arthur talking with their P.E. coach about something.

Alfred didn't want to interrupt their conversation but he was also very curious about what they were talking about, he wasn't really found of ease dropping but...his curiosity got the best of him.

"Arthur I am well aware of your condition but you and I both know that you can do at least one thing in my class."

"Please sir if I must do something, can't I just do it after school to make up for it?"

The coach seemed to be thinking of something, then he finally said, "Alright Arthur, everyday after school for a half hour, you will make up a couple of the things from the class, but it's my choice. Sound good? And I will make sure that it isn't too strenuous, okay?"

Alfred looked around the corner at them just in time to see a small smile on Arthur's face. Alfred blushed for a moment, he never saw Arthur smile, at all. "Thank you so much coach." Arthur replied.

They said their goodbyes and were going their separate ways, Arthur was coming his way, and Alfred shuffled around for a moment to make it look like he was just passing by. Arthur came around the corner and paused as he saw Alfred but just put his head down and continued walking.

Alfred's legs suddenly started going on their own, and they were headed the direction that Arthur was going...wait...they were heading straight for Arthur! Alfred had no idea what he was going to say to him but for some reason his body wanted him to say something!

Alfred tapped Arthur on the shoulder and when Arthur turned around and scowled and said, "What do you want?" Alfred just stood there for a moment seeming to think of something to say, till he smiled and said, "Hey Artie um... I was wondering if perhaps you would...maybe be willing to help me out with English?"

Arthur looked at him like he had gone mad and said, "Why?" Alfred was basically just making stuff up as he went along, he said, "Well ya know our recent project? Well, I have been having some troubles catching up...so...would you be willing to help me?"

Alfred was fidgeting in the spot that he was standing in, he was never a person to stay still for very long. Arthur didn't look at him when he answered, but he was blushing...he was blushing? Alfred couldn't help but wonder why. "Alright...when and where?" Alfred smiled and said, "How about in the library after school?"

"Oh, I can't do it after school...well..at least not for a half hour or so." Alfred knew what it was that made him want to make this wait, but he wanted Arthur to tell him. "Why is that?" Arthur looked down holding the book he had been holding the whole time tightly to his chest, "I uh...I have an appointment after school."

Alfred kept up the act that he didn't know what he was talking about, "Well then I can wait till after your appointment, if you want." Arthur looked up at Alfred for the first time, and Alfred literally had his breathe taken away. He never thought that he could have any kind of feelings for Arthur but recently he felt like he could, and finally looking into those emerald eyes of Arthur's just cemented that thought.

He wanted to think that he could maybe have a chance with the Brit, he could only hope. "Alright...I suppose I'll see you later then?" Arthur said. Alfred was still a bit dazed but he shook his head a bit to get him out of it and said, "Yeah sure...I'll see you then."

Arthur just nodded and walked away. Alfred gave a small smile as Arthur walked away, he then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see his brother behind him with a sly smile on his face. "Well well well Al, did you just make a move on Arthur Kirkland?"

Alfred blushed a huge red and said, "I-I didn't make a move on him! I just...asked him to help me with the recent English project." Mathew looked at him a little confused and said, "How come? We both know that I could have helped you if you really needed it."

Alfred's blush never went down as he said, "I know...I just, well I saw him make some kind of deal with the coach and I was curious but I didn't ask him what they were talking about and instead I just asked him for help with English and...I don't know why Mattie!" Alfred had spoke all that in such a rush, it was a miracle Mathew actually caught everything he said.

But Mathew just laughed and said, "Al, whatever reason you had for asking Arthur for help, I think it all leads back to the fact that YOU...really like him." Alfred blushed even more and looked away from Mathew's wry smile.

The bell finally rang for them to head to class, and soon came his P.E. class, and he had the class with Arthur. Alfred looked over at Arthur at one point during a game of American Football, and when he looked over he didn't expect to get eye contact with him. Arthur blushed and looked away and Alfred had a small smile that grew onto his lips, till the ball hit him in the stomach.

Alfred was sent to the school nurse for a check-up to make sure nothing was broken. The nurse sent him off as it looked like nothing too serious, but since that took so long it was after school and Alfred needed something to occupy his time till Arthur was done. So he decided to go watch him...from the shadows of course...no he's not a stalker!

Alfred quickly went and changed back into his regular clothes before quietly going behind a close tree to see Arthur actually do something athletic. Alfred's eyes widened as he watched Arthur doing push-ups. Arthur was a pretty small guy, like fatigue wise, and no one thought he could even do one thing relating to sports. But what shocked Alfred, and still was, was the fact that Arthur was doing full on push-ups and doing about thirty a minute!

Alfred couldn't look away from the Brit who had, for the longest time, kept anything relating with physical things, unnoticed from anyone. But here Alfred was seeing that exact Brit just doing these push-ups like he had never seen anyone do before. Suddenly he collapsed and the coach was right by his side with some water.

Alfred almost left his spot to go check on him himself, but when he saw that he was alright, he stayed behind the tree. '_What was that?_' Alfred thought to himself. Arthur and the coach talked for a moment at a volume that he couldn't hear them, but when they finished Arthur was going into the position for sit-ups.

It had been about a half hour and Alfred was still watching the Brit doing exercises, he just couldn't take his eyes off of him, it was an experience seeing Arthur do all these things that he would never do if anyone was around.

Finally they were finishing up and Arthur was on the ground, for what was basically the fifteenth time in a half hour breathing heavily. And Alfred was, to say the least, a little worried about him, '_Is he sick? Or maybe he just isn't used to doing all of this, of course its that, he never does anything in P.E. normally, so of course his body wouldn't be used to it...but wait..he did all of those quicker than anyone else in the class...this is so weird, but I can't just ask him, he'll know I saw him..._'

Arthur stood back up and was heading to the showers now and Alfred ran to the library before Arthur saw him. He sat there and got out his books to make it look like he had been doing something that whole time.

Arthur came into the library a few minuets after that, his hair was wet and his face was flushed. Of course Alfred knew why but he asked anyway, "Hey Artie, why is your hair wet, and why do you look totally of worn out?"

Arthur just sat down in front of Alfred and said in a low voice, "Usually the appointments I go to tend to make me tired, and I took a shower before I came back here..." Arthur then took his things out of his backpack signaling that he was done with the conversation an just wanted to work.

Alfred chuckled and Arthur looked at him curiously and actually a bit nervous. Alfred just shook his head and said it was nothing. "...Git..." Arthur said before they started working on English.

* * *

Alfred had spent a couple hours with Arthur as they worked on English together and they even worked on math together, because throughout those hours, Alfred found out a lot about the mysterious Brit. There was only one other subject besides P.E. that he was having problems with, he was also having problems in math. So Alfred and him made a deal that the would help each other whenever they needed it.

He also found out how he was able to live close to the ocean with his parents, and that Arthur had a huge fascination with the ocean, he found it was understandable with his mother being an oceanologist.

Finding out those things about Arthur gave Alfred new hope that he could get to know him better, and see if Arthur could know more about him as well. Alfred and Arthur went their separate ways to head home, and while he was with Arthur he completely forgot to check the competition sigh-up list before he left.

Alfred told Mattie all of the things he found out about Arthur and more when he got home. He fell onto his bed with a sigh, "I actually think I could like him Mattie..." Mathew just chuckled at his step-brother and sat next to him, "Well, you never know, I'm sure if you keep getting to know him at this rate, you two might just end up together."

Alfred turned to him and smiled before he stood back up and walked towards the deck outside the double-doors over-looking the ocean, he just stood there with the smile still on his face looking at the huge waves coming onto the shore. It was high-tide now which is the most dangerous time to go out on them.

When it comes to high tide, many things on the shore and sometimes further got covered in the waves, so that the next morning everything needed to be cleaned up by the life guards. So no one was allowed to go onto the beach at this time of night.

"Hey Mattie, wouldn't it be cool if we could go on those waves at one point?" Mathew walked over to stand next to Alfred to look at the waves as well, "Al, you know it's too dangerous to go out on waves like these, who knows what could be in the water too."

Alfred leaned onto the frame of the deck and sighed, "I know...but it still looks like some fun..." Mathew just shook his head and started to walk back into their room, "Come on Al, we gotta get ready for bed."

Alfred nodded and was about to close up the doors, till he saw a shadow walking on the beach. He looked closer but he couldn't make out who it might be, but he knew it was a person...with a board. A person was going out at this time to surf?!

"Mattie look!" Alfred said. Mathew walked over and looked out to the water, "What is it...is that a person? Are they planning to go on those waves?"

"I don't know, but I think we should go warn them before they get hurt or in trouble." Alfred said as he hopped off of the deck, "Wait Al! We can't go out now, mom and your dad might notice." Mathew said with a worried and whisper.

"Come on Mattie, I'm the hero, and I need to help whoever that is. Now, are you coming or not?" Mathew looked nervous but grabbed one of Alfred's jackets and tossed it to him and grabbed one of his own before jumping out off the deck to accompany his hero-complex step-bother.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mathew mumbled before they ran closer to the waves. Alfred stopped when he saw the person on the waves, but not wiping out, not in the least. Whoever this person was, they were doing the best moves Alfred had ever seen!

The person was doing a floater till they turned their board to the side and went into a Lip slide, now that was one Alfred could never do himself, and anyone else he saw try it, always wiped out. Suddenly the person started doing a hand-stand on the board!

Then the did a 180 spin, jumped off the board, then laded on board backwards, doing a perfect 180 shuv-it. Alfred couldn't take his eyes off this person. They were doing tricks that were so complicated, Alfred couldn't even do them.

Mathew looked over at Alfred who just kept a stunned look on his face. Mathew tried to get Alfred back to earth by waving his hand in front of his face, "Al...AL...ALFRED!" Alfred shook his head and looked over at Mathew, "...Mattie...did you see that?! That was insane! I have to talk to that person...I need for them to show me how to do those!" Alfred said before running over to where he hoped the person would land on the beach.

It seemed that whoever was on the wave saw Alfred and Mathew running over to where he was planning to go, so as soon as the person landed they ran as fast as they could. "Wait please! I want to talk to you!" Alfred yelled trying to run faster, but with the sand under his bare feet it made it difficult.

Alfred tripped on some seaweed making it now impossible to catch the mysterious surfer. Alfred looked up as he saw the surfer getting further and further from them. Mathew came to his aid a moment later and helped him back up.

"Mattie...I need to find out who that guy is.." Mathew looked at him curiously and said, "How do you know its a guy? They were literally wearing a fully body wet suit, and a cover for their head." Alfred brushed the sand off of him as he said, "The figure of their body was a guy, I know both genders forms well enough to be able to tell that that surfer was a guy."

"Well did you see anything else of him?" Alfred shook his head and said, "Couldn't get close enough to see who it might be." Mathew patted his back as they started walking back to the house.

* * *

The next day at school Alfred couldn't help but tell everyone what him and Mathew saw, "It was freaking amazing! You guys should have seen it!"

"That's awesome! Not as awesome as me though, but you didn't see who it was?" Gilbert said as he took a bite of his apple. Alfred's face fell a bit, "Yeah, I didn't see who it was, if I did then I might not be here today, and instead with him learning those moves. I would do anything to meet that guy."

Alfred talked with everyone a bit more before deciding to look for Arthur and tell him what he saw. He finally found him sitting under a tree with a book in hand drinking some pomegranate juice, which seemed odd to Alfred considering he found out the other day that Arthur loved tea, and eating a sandwich from the lunch room.

"Hey Artie!" Arthur looked shocked for a moment, mostly from the fact that no one ever talked to him, but then put back his bored expression when he saw that it was Alfred. Alfred ran over to him and sat down next to him, "Hey Artie, guess what I saw last night."

Arthur marked the spot in his book and look at Alfred and said, "What?" Alfred smiled and started to explain the surfer and all the moves he was doing, Arthur looked at him surprised and said, "Sounds like you ran into, 'The Dark Surfer.'" Alfred thought for a moment then said, "But, why would someone go out at night when the waves are the most dangerous?"

Arthur just shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich. Alfred laid on the grass next to Arthur, "Well, whoever it was was the bravest person I have ever seen...besides my dad. I tried so hard to see him but I tripped on some seaweed and he got away."

Suddenly Alfred heard a chuckled come from Arthur and a small smile that followed, "How clumsy of an athlete of your status Alfred." It was the first time Arthur had said his name and it made his heart flutter and his face flush.

Arthur noticed that Alfred was staring at him and blushed, "W-What?" Alfred just smiled at him and said, "That...was the first time you ever said my name..." Arthur blushed even more and said, "What about it?..."

Alfred never let his smile fall as he scooted closer to Arthur making the Brit blush even more, "I liked it...can you say it again? Please?" Alfred was leaning closely to Arthur's face, and Arthur was trying very hard to hide his face with his hands.

When Arthur noticed how close Alfred had gotten he kept his face hidden even more into his hands as he said, "...Alfred..." Alfred sighed and leaned even closer to Arthur. Alfred was so close to Arthur now that you could here his heavy breathing and he could feel the heat coming off his face.

Alfred then let his lips brush over the Brits ear, effectively getting a small 'eep' from him. Alfred chuckled and then kissed his ear before leaning away again and getting up to leave. Arthur looked at Alfred through his fingers, and blushed as Alfred waved a goodbye to him as he headed to class, leaving a very flustered Brit to his thoughts.

* * *

Later that same day, Alfred and Arthur met up again to help each other with homework. But they didn't really pay too much attention to the work as much as they did each other. Alfred was determined to find out everything about Arthur, and with the rate they were going, he could believe that he would soon.

Alfred had finished telling a story about the time when he wiped out on is board so badly that he had to go to the hospital for two days to get stitches. He was laughing and Arthur chuckling while he brought out his pomegranate juice.

Alfred looked at him curiously as he took a drink and asked, "Hey Artie? I thought you liked tea, and only tea. Why do I keep seeing you drink that juice?" Arthur's face fell but only for a moment, you could have only guessed that it was even there in the first place as he replied, "My mother makes me drink this, says its good for me."

Alfred basically believed him as he didn't have anything to say to it other wise. All throughout the time that they were talking Arthur kept coughing, and Alfred couldn't figure out why. He wanted to ask but he never did, every time he asked Arthur if he was okay after having a short coughing fit, he always just said that he was fine and continued on what he was doing.

"Hey Artie.." Alfred said after a while of them trying to get back to work. Arthur looked up at him curiously and said, "What is it?" Alfred then fidgeted in his chair for a moment before he finally got the courage to ask, "Would you...maybe...want to take a walk with me on the beach?"

Arthur looked at him a bit surprised and said, "Sure I guess, right now?" Alfred lit up and nodded his head. Arthur chuckled at his childish behavior as they got up and got ready to leave for the beach.

When they got to the beach the sun was setting and casting a beautiful color across the sky. Alfred found this to be perfect because he had wanted to tell Arthur what exactly he was feeling, and what he hoped to feel in the future.

They were walking on the edge of the water with their shoes in hand. Arthur had surprisingly been the one talking the most, and of course it was about the ocean. Arthur sighed and said, "I have always wanted to get a ship...and just sail towards that sunset...for as long as I want."

Alfred chuckled and said, "That sounds a bit lonely if your thinking of going by yourself." Arthur just kept that calm smile on his face and said, "If you haven't noticed Alfred, I'm not the most popular kid around, so it wouldn't be very different if I left on the ocean by myself."

Alfred turned Arthur around and held his hands while he said, "I would go with you! I would go where ever you want to go!" Arthur looked at him shocked as a blush grew on his face, "..y-you git, what are you talking about? You h-have far too much to l-leave behind here! so..why would you want to leave all of this," he gestured towards the school and his home to show the meaning of the status Alfred had, "for someone like me? You can't...and you wouldn't..."

Arthur slowly took his hands from Alfred, and started to walk away. Alfred thought for a moment, about his status at school, the status he basically had in life from his dad, and finally he thought about being with Arthur. It all went back to Arthur, no matter what.

As soon as he was about to tell Arthur what he truly felt...he was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

Later that night, Alfred laid there on his bed in the dark, just thinking. The words that Arthur had said to him earlier that day had made him think about something that he usually never thought about, his feelings.

Arthur had made him think about his feelings for his friends at school, his home with his dad, step-mom and step-bother. And of course, what he thought most about was Arthur, just Arthur, the general nature of him, his feelings for him, why he would have feelings for him, what those feelings for him might lead to in his life, and other things like that.

As Alfred laid there on his bed he heard the waves of the ocean coming and going off the shore. He stood up as silently as he could so that he wouldn't wake Mathew. He stood at the window and watched as the waves seemed to get bigger and more dangerous.

He remembered the other night when he saw the surfer, he wanted to be able to go on those waves without any fear. He looked over at Mathew to make sure that he was still asleep, when he saw that he was Alfred smiled and hopped out of the window and headed to where he put all is surfing equipment.

He put his wet suit on and grabbed his board before he headed out to the beach.

When Alfred arrived at the beach near the water, he took a deep breath of the sea-salt air before running into the water. He started to paddle and look for the perfect wave to try and practice on. Alfred found the perfect wave and started paddling the other way to catch it properly.

Alfred got onto the wave and started riding it perfectly, and then out of no where, the mysterious surfer road right past him. Alfred almost lost it but kept his stance and followed him the best he could. The wave then started to turn into a tube and Alfred spaced out watching the surfer ride the tube with perfection far beyond his own, being as distracted as he was, he didn't notice the wave closing in on him.

For a few moments Alfred forgot how to do everything, how to swim, to breathe, to hold his breath...wait... which was more important underwater? Either way Alfred started to loose consciousness, but before he could be fully gone on the water, and hand grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the water, onto a board, and onto the shore safely.

Later, Alfred gained his consciousness back and noticed that it was light out. Alfred jumped up coughed up any sea water that was left, grabbed his board, and dashed home before any one knew he had been gone. Fortunately, he found out that it was early enough so that no one noticed, so after putting all his surfing stuff away, he hopped back into the window and right into bed, he basically went to bed with his swim trunks on.

Alfred kept thinking about the surfer and how he knew that he saved him from drowning. He saw one other thing about the surfer, under the wet-suit he had blonde hair...there were tons of people with blonde hair! How was he suppose know who it was?!

* * *

The next day at school Alfred went all around school trying to find out who had the blonde hair he saw, he passed by the poster of the sign-up sheet for the surfing contest and decided to check out the new names.

So many people had signed up, there were plenty of people that signed up for the contest and Alfred knew them all and knew their tricks and what they would bring, he would still win. One thing that caught his eye, it was the simple name, "Dark Surfer." Alfred looked at it confused, '_"Dark Surfer..." He's going to be in it?_' Alfred thought to himself.

Alfred was so excited, that meant that the surfer was a member from school and also that he would finally get to see his face, if he didn't see it before-hand. Either way, he knew he needed to practice hard before the competition, if that surfer was going to be a part of it.

He then forgot about his previous search and started to look for Arthur to tell him his plans.

Later on after school, Alfred, Mathew and many other people who were competing in the competition were out on the waves to practice their skills. When Alfred wasn't focusing on a wave, he was watching the other surfers very closely to which one might be the mysterious surfer.

And so far, absolutely none of them were nearly as good as the surfer he saw at night. He decided to take a break and sit on the beach for a moment.

A shadow suddenly appeared behind Alfred and didn't move from that spot, Alfred turned to see who it was, and when he did a big grin came on his face, "Hey Artie!" Arthur walked to the side of Alfred and sat next to him.

Arthur was wearing a gray short sleeved hoodie with a British flag on the front, Alfred couldn't help but giggle because it just seemed so 'Arthur'. And some army green shorts that looked too big on him and a pair of gray sandles to match the hoodie.

"Listen Alfred...I'm sorry about yesterday." Alfred put his hand up to stop Arthur before saying, "It's alright Artie..If anyone I should be the one apologizing." Arthur sat there for a moment then gave a small smile and said, "Alright...I suppose." Alfred smiled back at him and continued watching the other surfers.

Arthur had his hood up over his head and brought out that oh-so-familiar pomegranate juice. Him and Arthur sat and watched the surfers for a bit till Alfred remembered something that he wanted to ask the Brit.

"Hey Artie, do you might know anything about the "Dark Surfer?" Arthur had been drinking at the moment Alfred asked his question and ended up doing a genuine spit-take from hearing it. And anyone around them that heard Alfred's question looked at him like he was crazy, "You don't know anything about 'Dark Sufer'?" Someone from the crowd yelled.

Alfred returned the look at everyone and said, "All I know is he does amazing moves on dangerous waves and he only goes out at night." Arthur finally getting his breath again after having extreme difficulty with it, he turned to Alfred and said, "Yes, no one knows what time he goes out during the night to surf those waves though, but, we all know that those waves are basically his kingdom."

Suddenly Alfred was bombarded with comments and stories and many other things about the 'Dark Surfer'. Stories about what other people saw of this surfer, and some of the outrageous moves he did on the waves.

After Alfred got his fill of everyone's stories, considering he saw some of things the surfer did with his own eyes, he got up to walk away, dragging Arthur along with him.

Once they finally got away from everyone else, Alfred heaved a sigh of relief. "Jeez, that was annoying." Alfred said following with a laugh in his voice. Arthur was trying to catch his breath, being that Alfred started running halfway through, and looked over at Alfred, "Yes...it was. Anyway Alfred...why did you deem it necessary to ask me that?"

Alfred looked over at Arthur still with a smile on his lips and said, "Well that question, in the end, would have ended with me asking if you knew anything about surfing?" Arthur looked at him curiously and the asked, "Why would you think that I know anything? Have you seen my skin? It's not exactly skin that says I surf."

"Yeah but you still live here just like the rest of us, so I just figured you might know something." Arthur looked at him for another minute, then looked away with a look that shows he was thinking about Alfred's comment. And hey, he made a pretty good point if he may say so himself.

Arthur then smirked and said, "Well I suppose I do some things...Are you maybe asking me to teach you some things that I may or may not know?"

Alfred chuckled when he heard Arthur's question and he blushed when he saw the smirk on his face, "W-Well...what if I am?" Arthur just chuckled and said, "I guess I can." Alfred laughed and hugged Arthur tightly, so tight that Arthur was loosing his breath, and there still wasn't much that he had from running a moment ago.

"Alfred! Alfred please let me go I can't..I can't brea-..." Arthur had stopped breathing almost completely, and Alfred almost had a heart attack when he noticed the Brit in his arms wasn't breathing, so he hurried him to a life-guard to get him to a hospital.


	4. Chapter 3

Arthur was laying in the hospital bed, breathing through a tube, and Alfred was sitting next to him staring at him intently. Alfred had been told earlier from Arthur's doctor that he had lung cancer. Arthur had been having this for years apparently, which explained to Alfred why he always drank pomegranate juice, pomegranate juice is said to help postpone lung cancer a bit.

But for some reason it actually was getting worse, and the doctors couldn't explain it, and all Arthur told them about were the couple things that the coach had him do to help him with his grade. But the doctors figured there was more that he wasn't telling them, but even when they tried to pry, Arthur never said anything besides the exercises.

Alfred stayed right by Arthur's side while he was lying in the hospital bed, his parents were there earlier but had to leave do to emergencies that happened at work for both of them. But no matter what happened Alfred stayed right next to him. Mathew came a little later to check on them, and at the moment was in the hospitals cafeteria getting him some food since he hadn't eaten.

Alfred was holding Arthur's hand and refused to let go till he saw is eyes open again, and if they didn't Alfred would be blaming himself for the rest of his life. Finally the doctor came in and said with a warm reassuring smile, "Don't worry, this happens to him quite often and he'll be fine in a few more minutes."

Alfred nodded, and turned his attention back to Arthur. '_Please Artie...come back to me...I know the doctor said you will but..._' Alfred thought to himself. At that moment Mathew came back into the room with a small tray of food for Alfred and him.

"Come one Al, Arthur wouldn't want you to starve yourself." Alfred turned to see Mathew and smiled slightly, "Yeah I know." He still never let go of Arthur's hand as he grabbed something from the tray and took a small bite of it.

Arthur started to wake up a moment later. Mathew poked Alfred's shoulder to get his attention to point to Arthur. He jumped up from his seat, "Artie! You're okay! Thank God!" Arthur looked at him as if surprised, and said quietly, "Of course I am, git..."

His voice was hoarse from not talking for a while, the doctor walked in that moment to go check on him, "Ah Arthur you're awake, good. I was just coming in to check on you. How are you feeling?" The doctor reclined Arthur's bed to put it in a more up-right position, "I feel fine I suppose, how long was I out this time?"

This time? THIS TIME? they were talking about this like they were talking about the freakin weather! This basically got Alfred questioning how many times Arthur tended to do this.

After talking for bit the doctor left the room to call his parents and tell them that he was alright, Alfred looked at Arthur and asked, "How many times does this tend to happen?...And how come you never told me about it?"

Arthur looked at Alfred and blushed at the serious look on his face, "W-Well...it usually happens at lest once a month...at most once a week...And I didn't tell you because...I didn't feel that you needed to know." Alfred slammed his hands in the side of the bed making both Arthur and Mathew jump.

"DIDN'T FEEL I NEEDED TO KNOW?! Arthur...I thought I was you're friend...friends tell each other these things..." Mathew decided to leave the room at that moment as to not get in the way, although he seemed to be long forgotten.

Arthur was quiet for a moment then finally spoke, "I don't tell anyone this...because...I don't have very long...and...I didn't want it to be hard to leave...it was hard enough with my parents when they found out I had this...and now..because you ARE my friend...its going to be harder to leave..."

Alfred was trying not to cry when Arthur told him that he wouldn't be alive even long enough to get to college. "Arthur..." Alfred started to say with his head down, he had to stop because if he tried to get any further in that sentence he may brake down. "Alfred it's fine, I know...you won't want to be my friend anymore now huh? I understand..."

Alfred lifted his head up as fast as he could and said, "But I do still want to be your friend! And to tell you the truth...I was going to tell you something else actually..." Alfred started as Arthur looked at him with curiosity, "What is it Alfred?"

Alfred took in a deep breath and gently took Arthur's hand in his his, "I was going to say that...I ….I think..I like you Arthur.." Arthur got a huge blush on his face. Alfred just chuckled at his reaction and asked, "Is...that alright?"

Arthur got even more flustered and spoke as if his words were just jumbled together, "NO! I-I mean yes you- well no, w-waityoucna't, but how..." Arthur calmed himself down and said, "Alfred you can't...you don't want to like a dying boy...do you? Because I know I wouldn't."

Alfred just chuckled and after kissing Arthur's hand, making the Brit blush again, "I'm sure. In fact, I'm more than sure, I'm positive." Arthur kept the blush on his face and said, "Well...then I guess it's okay to do this then..." Arthur then leaned close to Alfred's face and gently kissed his bottom lip.

Alfred's face burst into a huge blush, and before Arthur could get too far away Alfred leaned forward to make the kiss a little longer. Arthur's eyes widened for a moment but calmed down and gently kissed him back.

It was an innocent kiss and neither of them wanted it to end, sadly it had to when they heard a small cough behind them. They parted with matching blushes as they saw Mathew standing behind Alfred. They all just smiled at each other and laughed.

Later that night Arthur was allowed to leave the hospital, and Alfred offered for him to stay at his place. Arthur blushed at the offer and said that he would ask his parents if it was alright. When he called his parents they just wanted to make sure that Arthur had his medications and some pomegranate juice.

Alfred said that they could make a quick stop at the store to get the juice, and Arthur said that the doctor gave him more of his medication. His parents said it was alright, so Arthur was allowed to stay at Alfred's that night.

When they got to Alfred's house Arthur suggested he stay on the couch and Alfred just laughed and said that he would be sleeping in his bed with him. And with a blush on his face Arthur agreed.

Alfred was sitting on his bed waiting for Arthur to come out of the bathroom from changing. Since Arthur went to his house straight from the hospital Arthur didn't have a chance to get his pajamas, Alfred lent him the smallest T-shirt he had and some pajama shorts. He lent him shorts because he said he didn't have any kind that were pants besides what he wore, but really he just wanted to see more of Arthur's legs than he did earlier that day.

Arthur finally came out of the bathroom and Alfred had the biggest blush, because Arthur was absolutely A.D.O.R.A.B.L.E! He stood there in the doorway with the T-shirt that was two sizes too big on him, the shorts that were lent to him, you could only see the bottom of them. And is bare legs just looked so small but looked like they had plenty of muscles, and were so incredibly white!

Arthur blushed when he noticed Alfred staring at him, but Alfred never looked away. Alfred smiled as he patted the spot on the bed next to him. Arthur slowly walked over to the spot that Alfred had suggested him to, but maybe an inch or two further than the spot.

Alfred huffed and scooted closer to Arthur making him blush even more. Mathew had already fallen asleep by the time Arthur finished getting changed. Alfred leaned close to Arthur and whispered, "So Artie, whadaya say? You want to give me a chance? You know...as a bf?" Arthur shuddered at Alfred's warm breathe on his ear and said, "I-I suppose..."

Arthur turned to face Alfred and slowly leaned closer to kiss Alfred again. They started to get a little more intimate with the kiss and soon enough were making out. Alfred's hand started to wander eager to feel more of the delicate Brit, but Arthur stopped him mid-way, "Not yet..alright love?" Alfred looked a little disappointed but just smiled and agreed, especially after remembering Mathew was still in the room, then they both crawled into the bed.

Once under the blankets Alfred grabbed Arthur and brought him to his chest snuggling him close. Arthur chuckled at Alfred's affectionate gesture and returned it by snuggling closer. Alfred kissed Arthur's forehead before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Alfred woke up first the next morning, when he looked next to him and saw the sleeping face of his new British boyfriend and he smiled warmly. He held him closer before getting a good look at his face. The first thing that caught his eye of course were Arthur's abnormally big eyebrows, Alfred chuckled as he thought they we pretty cute on him and when his eyes are actually open, the emerald green from his eyes commented his brows well.

He gently brushed Arthur's hair out of his face, and saw a very light brush of freckles on his face. Alfred smiled even more and gently caressed his cheek. Arthur made a small movement closer to the hand on his cheek, and opened his eyes slightly.

When Alfred saw the emerald orbs looking at him he smiled and kissed his eye lid. "Morning sunshine." Alfred whispered to him. Arthur didn't seem like much of a morning person on a regular basis, but when Alfred kissed his eye lid he smiled slightly and snuggled closer into his boyfriends chest.

"Good Morning." He said in a hoarse voice. Alfred looked at him worried and said, "Is your voice always like that in the morning, or should I be worried? I mean I'll be worrying like crazy anyway but still." Arthur chuckled at Alfred's worry and gently kissed his lips, effectively shutting him up, before saying, "It's always like this love, it just takes a minute or two for it to go back to normal."

Alfred still looked worried but didn't dwell on it anymore. Arthur suddenly went into a coughing fit and Alfred started to freak out. "Artie are you alright?!" Arthur kept coughing for another minute before finally calming down.

Arthur had been coughing into his hand and once he stopped he hid it before Alfred could see anything that may have come from the coughing. Since Alfred didn't see his hand or the bit of red on it, he just smiled when Arthur looked at him again smiling.

"I'm alright love." Arthur said. Alfred sighed still smiling at him, Arthur then started to freaked out, "Oh bloody hell, we're going to be late for school!" Alfred just burst into laughter and Arthur looked over at him with a scowl and said, "What is so funny?"

Alfred calmed his laughing down enough to tell Arthur that it was Saturday. Arthur gave him a blank stare then started laughing himself, he fell onto the bed and Alfred started laughing again and fell backwards onto the bed as well, laying next to Arthur.

Then they looked at each other and smiled, Arthur then noticed that Mathew wasn't in the room with them and asked, "Where's your brother?" Alfred was never found of calling Mathew his step-bother and left it as Arthur had called him. He shrugged and said, "He probably went out already."

Arthur just nodded in agreement, figuring that whatever Alfred said about Mathew was true enough. Alfred then spotted something shinning on Arthur's neck, he reached over and carefully pulled it out of the shirt Arthur had on to get a better look at it.

It was a skinny gold chain and at the end of the chain was a beautiful shell. "Wow, this is amazing, where did you get this?" Arthur looked at the shell in Alfred hand and said, "I found it." Alfred looked over at him and said, "You found this? How? I have never found a shell this nice before, there is no way you found this here."

Arthur just chuckled and said, "I found it here yes, and I found it the first time I went surfing." "WAITWITWAIT!...you surf?" Alfred interrupted.

Arthur stopped seeming to catch himself on what he said, he stared at Alfred for a moment before sighing and saying, "Yes I surf...well..did. But anyway...when I first went surfing, I started coughing and fell off my board, and after getting help from the lifeguard back to shore, I looked to the side of me and saw the shell.

I picked it out of the sand and held onto it when the lifeguard came back to check on me. And I have had it ever since...it's my most prized possession." Alfred looked from Arthur to the shell and back to Arthur before asking, "Why do you care about this shell so much? I admit that its a nice shell, because I know I would have kept it but, why is it so precious to you?"

Arthur smiled and gently took the shell in his hand before saying, "I was suppose to die that day you know...but I didn't...and any other time that something really bad had happened I had the shell with me and it made it better some way somehow. It's brought me luck ever since the day I found it."

Alfred was listening intently to Arthur's story, and when he was done Alfred smiled warmly at Arthur and took the shell in his hand again before saying, "I'm really glad you found this then...otherwise I wouldn't have the amazing boyfriend I do now." He kissed the shell and looked up at Arthur's blushing face and smiled before leaning up and kissing Arthur's delicate lips.

When they parted Arthur looked away guiltily, "Whats wrong babe?" Arthur looked back at Alfred and said, "You know...when you first asked me to be your boyfriend I thought you were teasing me..." Alfred looked at him in disbelief and said, "How could you think that?"

Arthur blushed and said, "Well that time...with my ear...you didn't seem to take any of what I was feeling into consideration and I just figured that you were just poking fun at it...so when you asked me at the hospital I was going to say no...but I thought to give you a chance. And when I kissed you, and you kissed me back...I realized that you weren't poking fun..."

Alfred just kept staring at Arthur in pure disbelief, "Arthur, when I say something, like what I said to you, it's true. I would never joke about something like that." Arthur looked at him again and smiled, Alfred smiled back and leaned in to kiss him again.

Arthur complied and leaned in to meet in the middle. They separated and smiled at each other before Alfred got a serious look on his face, "What is it?" Arthur asked. Alfred looked at him and asked, "Hey Artie? ...How did you get lung cancer?" "Oh well um...I've had it for as long as I can remember really, so I'm not really sure, all I know is that, I have it."

Alfred couldn't help but feel horrible, he had never felt so helpless to someone so important to him. But he decided to try and let it it go, and he put on a smile and stood up.

Arthur looked at him curiously and said, "What are you doing?" Alfred chuckled before taking his shirt off and said, "Getting ready to go to the beach, you are suppose to be teaching me things about surfing right?"

Arthur blushed once Alfred took his shirt off and looked away and said, "R-Right..." Alfred chuckled and walked over to Arthur still with his shirt off. Arthur blushed harder the closer a shirtless Alfred got.

Alfred leaned forward and took Arthur's hand before putting it on his chest where his heart was. Arthur looked up at Alfred as he was feeling his heart beat.

Ba-bump

Ba-bump

Ba-bump

Arthur kept his hand there for another moment, then looked at Alfred's chest, before moving his hand around on the muscular sun-kissed chest. Alfred let out a small gasp when Arthur started moving, Arthur looked up at him thinking he may have done something wrong. But when Alfred just smiled at Arthur in a sign that it was fine, Arthur continued to feel all around his chest.

While sitting on Alfred's bed, Arthur was about eye level with his stomach, his perfectly toned stomach with barely an inch of fat on it. Arthur seemed in a trance and didn't seem to be paying attention to what he was doing.

Alfred however, even thought he looked calm, was freaking out in his head, '_Oh crap...if he keeps this up, I don't know if I can wait for his okay before I just tackle him..._'

Arthur wasn't paying full attention to Alfred's reactions so he leaned forward and laid a gently kiss right below Alfred's navel. Before Alfred could do anything Arthur stood up and started to get ready to go. Alfred calmed himself for a moment before turning to Arthur and saying, "That was just to be mean wasn't it?"

Arthur tried to hide his chuckle before he said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Alfred laughed then walked over to Arthur and wrapped his arms around his waist. Arthur leaned into the hug as Alfred laid his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"Artie? Can I keep you?" Arthur looked at Alfred's face behind him, and they both stared at each other for a moment before Arthur leaned toward Alfred to kiss him.

When they separated Arthur said in a quiet whisper, "...yes..." Alfred smiled and kissed Arthur shoulder before suggesting that they actually get ready now so Alfred could practice his surfing. Arthur got dressed into the same clothes he wore the other day before going to the hospital and they both headed down to the beach.

* * *

When they got to the beach there were a lot of people there practicing their surfing as well. "Jeez I don't know if I can even get in there with all these people." Arthur just chuckled and patted Alfred's shoulder to give him a gentle shove to go, "Just get out there, as best you can between everyone, and show me some of your moves alright?"

Alfred smiled and headed out into the water, while paddling he couldn't help but think back to Arthur in the hospital bed, it was something he never wanted to see then and never wanted to see again, but he knew that if he stayed with Arthur, he would have to.

He tried to block out those thoughts when a wave was coming at him. In the surfing competition, what the judges mainly looked for were tricks, the more complicated the tricks the more points you got. So mainly what Alfred was trying to do was bring out any of the tricks he knew and then move on to the more complex ones.

When Alfred got on the waves everyone watched, and everyone cheered when he did a trick. Alfred didn't think that his already known tricks needed praise, he got enough of it already, he wanted praise for a knew trick he could do.

But he didn't exactly want to try a new trick and wipe out in front of a bunch of people that praised him, so he did all he could on each wave before coming back on the shore.

Alfred got swarmed by many people wanting to talk to him and ask how he did the tricks that he did, and he just wanted all those people out of the way so he could get to Arthur. When he spotted the Brit standing way behind everyone with his arms crossed and just watching all of this, Alfred pushed through everyone to get to him.

When he got to him he asked, "So, how did I do?" Arthur thought for a moment before saying, "Your form is a little sloppy, and I saw that you almost fell on that third wave while doing one of your tricks." Once everyone heard that there was a gasp in the audience behind Alfred.

The fan base behind him was about to bad-mouth Arthur for his insults. But Alfred just smiled and said, "Alright, I'll go try them again." and headed out to the water. Everyone just stood there with their mouths open.

Unfortunately the crowd thought that Alfred was too nice of a guy to do what they thought he should have done...

When Alfred came back onto the beach, he didn't see Arthur anywhere. He looked around and everywhere he looked he couldn't find him, finally he decided to go to the restrooms on the beach to see if he was there.

Sure enough he was there, but not in the shape he would like to see him in. Arthur had a bloody nose that he was currently trying to stop bleeding and a cut on his lip and a few bruises here and there, and you could even see a black eye forming.

Alfred looked at him in horror, "Arthur, what happened to you?!" Arthur spit up some blood into the sink and looked at Alfred, "It's fine Alfred, I deal with this all the time, it's just what I get for speaking my mind in front of people. This is why I never talk during school, because of my smart remarks..." Arthur chuckled then went into a coughing fit and it looked difficult for him to breathe.

Alfred was standing next to him trying to help in any way he could. "How can you let them do this to you Arite?" Alfred said while wiping some of the blood off of Arthur's lip once the coughing calmed down. Arthur just chuckled and said, "I always figure why stop them? I'm going to die soon any way so why not just let them do whatever they feel like..."

"Don't talk like that Artie! No matter what, they had no right to do this! ….And stop talking about you dieing...you're not gonna die..." Arthur didn't say anything, and just let Alfred help clean him up.

Alfred was not happy, not happy at all. How dare they do this to his boyfriend! Well Alfred wasn't going to stand for it, but he couldn't do anything about it with Arthur there, so after cleaning him up Alfred offered to take him home.

Once Arthur was back home safely, Alfred decided to go back to the beach to have a little "talk" with the guys who did this to Arthur.

* * *

The day after that incident wasn't the best for the guys who beat Arthur up, and they even apologized to him when they got to school the Monday after. Arthur looked at them curiously and accepted their apologies before they ran off freaked out. Arthur later asked Alfred what was wrong with them and Alfred just laughed, said it was nothing, and continued on with the day.

A week later after that Alfred had kept seeing that surfer night after night, and each night kept getting closer and close to finding out who it was, but every time he felt he was closer to finding it out, he was actually further from the truth.

The only nights he didn't see the surfer is when he had Arthur over and that was because he didn't care to look for him while Arthur was there, all he cared about was Arthur. And all throughout that week Arthur's coughs seemed to be getting progressively worse and Alfred still felt so helpless since he couldn't do anything for him.

It was finally Saturday again and one more week till the surfing competition and Alfred had gotten a little better with the tricks thanks to Arthur's help, Alfred was certainly curious of how Arthur knew so much about surfing but he didn't really care, as long as he knew, and that's whats made Alfred happy.

That Saturday Mathew had gone to a friends house, his dad had to leave for a while and his step-mom had to stay at the hotel she worked at for the night because there was something big happening that needed the night to prepare for and she would be staying at the hotel to help out the whole day after.

So Alfred and Arthur had the whole house to themselves, and Alfred was determined to make love to Arthur that night, he found that he and Arthur really loved each other and he wanted it to be a little more intimate between them. And the whole week had been torture for him too, each time Arthur came over he never had time to pack any clothes, or he just wouldn't knowing how Alfred would act, so he would borrow a shirt and some pajama shorts from Alfred. And every time, Alfred wanted so badly to tackle him and do him right then and there. BUT every time...Arthur would stop him...

So this night Alfred was making sure that everything was perfect so that Arthur would have no excuse as to why they couldn't. Earlier in the week he had even gone out to get some lube, and that was an awkward trip, you can be sure of that.

When he was in the isle to get it, there were like fifteen people around so he stood in front of the containers for about twenty minutes till he just finally grabbed one that looked good enough, payed for it, and left as quickly as he could.

When he got home to get a closer look at what he got, he was pretty proud of himself for getting a really good one, and apparently it was a highly recommended one...from who, he wasn't sure he wanted to know...

'_It was still awkward as hell buying the damn thing..._' Alfred thought to himself as he waited for Arthur to get there. He had put the lube in the drawer right next to his bed so that it would be easy to get to. But the hard part now, was to be able to ask Arthur at the right moment if they could.

He wanted to find a way to get Arthur so aroused that he would really want it. So the whole week he had been thinking of ways to do that, his biggest idea was help from the sky that night, it was suppose to be the most beautiful that night, more so than any other night.

And he checked the weather report for the night the whole week to see if it would change at all, The night was suppose to be clear, so much so that you could see the stars.

Alfred paced about the room waiting for Arthur to arrive so when he heard the door bell he rushed to the door, but he didn't answer it right away...didn't want to seem as excited as he was, have to keep cool.

When he opened the door he gave a huge smile when he saw his boyfriend and Arthur gave a smile in return, "Hey babe." Alfred said. As soon as Arthur walked through the door Alfred had him in his arms and their lips connected.

When they parted Arthur looked at him a bit odd, Alfred looked at him worried, '_Crap! Did I already mess it up?_' Alfred thought to himself, "What? Did I do something wrong?" He finally asked. Arthur kept looking at him and said, "No..it's just..for some reason that kiss felt...different."

Alfred still looked at him worried and asked, "In a bad way or..." "No no not...bad...in a..really good way actually." Alfred smiled at the answer and decided to try and remember that for later. "Well then, shall we begin our evening?" Arthur smiled sweetly at him and said, "Alright."

The whole night was going exactly as Alfred had planned, they had dinner that Alfred had cooked just minutes before Arthur arrived so it was still hot and perfect. After they were to watch a movie that was meant to set the mood, and by the time the movie ended the sky was suppose to be perfect.

As they were watching the movie it came to the very couple-y part and Alfred was going to attempt to make a move. Alfred didn't want to make it a stupid kind of subtle, so he just wrapped his arm around Arthur and brought him close to him, an Arthur didn't seem to be complaining.

In fact Arthur scooted in closer to Alfred and snuggled in close. Arthur looked up at Alfred and Alfred looked down at him and smiled. Alfred leaned down and kissed Arthur, they sat there just kissing each other, and it didn't stay just on their lips. Alfred kissed Arthur eye lids, and Arthur kissed his cheeks, and they both continued just kissing the others face. The kisses traveled and kept going and every time they separated it wasn't even a second before they were at it again.

By the time the movie ended Alfred's hand had been traveling and Arthur didn't seem to be stopping him this time, it seemed Arthur was just as eager, holding tightly onto Alfred's shirt proved that.

Alfred peeked an eye open to see through the window to they sky outside. He smiled into the kiss when he saw that it was dark and the moon was out. He parted them and Arthur looked disappointed, but Alfred just smiled and stood up with his hand held out to Arthur.

"Come on, I want to show you something." The way Alfred said it, just sent shivers down Arthur's spine, Alfred smiled warmly as Arthur took his hand. As they walked to Alfred's room, there were so many feelings going through him all at once. He was nervous, excited, worried, happy, and so much more, he didn't know which one to go with.

When they arrived to his room, he brought Arthur to the big double doors in the room. The room had double doors that led to the deck that Alfred and Mathew had jumped off of about a week ago to see the mysterious surfer.

As they walked Arthur just kept staring at Alfred, till Alfred opened the doors to the deck. Arthur looked out and gasped. Alfred smiled at his reaction, and as Arthur walked to the edge of the deck Alfred just stood there for a moment watching him.

Alfred slowly walked up behind Arthur and held him by the waist while he leaned his head next to Arthur's. Arthur leaned into his touch and Alfred smiled and kissed his cheek. Alfred started to kiss everything he could reach, which included Arthur's neck and shoulder.

Arthur spread his neck so Alfred could get more of it and Alfred smiled. He continued kissing Arthur's neck and shoulder and finally getting to his ear, he heard Arthur let out a small moan. Alfred looked at Arthur's face, and was aroused within a second

His face showed want and desire, and Alfred wanted it so bad he finally said, "I want to make love to you tonight..." Arthur looked at him for a moment and kissed him passionately, when they parted Arthur said, "Alright..."

Alfred felt over-joyed to hear that, and immediately began kissing Arthur again, but this time with more vigor. Arthur kissed back just as eager, Alfred's hands traveled downward and brought them both closer so they could feel each other more intimately.

They started to dry hump each other before Arthur, keeping their lips connected said in a whisper that was slightly out of breathe, "Bed." And that was all that was required for Alfred to pick Arthur up as his legs wrapped around Alfred's waist. He walked them to the bed, took both their shirts off, and carefully laid Arthur onto it as well as himself, all while never breaking the kiss.

Alfred finally broke it for them to get air and stared at Arthur for a moment with the Brit staring right back at him. The way the light of the moon was shining down on Arthur made his gorgeous green eyes, that were staring at his blue ones, stand out so much more than normal. Arthur may have had pale skin but in the light of the moon, it made that pale skin radiate beautifully.

Alfred finally said, "Wow...you're so...beautiful..." Arthur blushed and brought him down for another kiss. When they broke apart Arthur said, "No one has ever told me that...thank you..." Alfred smiled and kissed Arthur's lips again before kissing his face, then his neck.

Then Alfred had a thought cross his mind, "Hey Artie...have you done this before?" Arthur looked at him for a moment before saying, "Well...yes, once before...why?" Alfred blushed at the answer, "Well ya see...I haven't exactly...-" "You've never had sex before?" Arthur asked bluntly.

Alfred blushed even more at the bluntness and said in a small whisper, "Not really...no..." Arthur just chuckled and grabbed Alfred's chin to bring his face to look at him and kissed his forehead before saying, "Don't worry love, I'll walk you through it alright? So don't be nervous."

Alfred looked at him curious and said, "W-who said I was nervous?" Arthur laughed this time and said, "Your body, it's so tense! So just relax alright poppet?" Alfred chuckled and smiled warmly at him and said, "Alright..."


	5. Chapter 4

Alfred sweetly kissed Arthur anywhere he could get his lips on. In all honesty he wanted to prolong this as long as possible, he didn't really know much about sex, he had watched porn before, but it was straight porn...although it was basically the same right? Just...slightly different...

He tried to calm himself down as much as he could, although Arthur did say he would help him...but he was the Hero! He shouldn't have to rely on someone else to teach him something like this! But he had this sinking feeling that Arthur could tell how nervous he was either way. He already felt how tense he was, that was for sure.

Arthur confirmed his worries as he started to massage random spots on his back, "I'm sorry Artie..." Alfred didn't even mean for that to come out of his mouth, but it did. He heard Arthur chuckle and say in a sweet voice, "It's alright love, if you can't do it tonight, we can wait for another ni-"

"No!" Alfred surprised both him and Arthur when he said that, "I-I mean...sorry...about that...it's just...I want to do this...tonight..with you, more than anything right now..I just..." Alfred hid his face in Arthur's chest to try and hide his nervous blush from his lover.

He felt the slight chuckle from Arthur. Arthur gently took his head into his hands, kissed Alfred with his soft pink lips, and said in a calm and loving voice. "Alright poppet, then just keep going, we have all night remember?"

Alfred blushed slightly from both Arthur's words, and because he was basically making a fool of himself in front of his lover, well he won't anymore. Alfred smiled and kissed Arthur again before saying, "Kay."

Arthur smiled once more before Alfred laid him in a more comfortable position, he started kissing Arthur's forehead and continued traveling downward, leaving possessive marks the whole way. Arthur was wriggling underneath with every kiss he laid and every bit of skin he sucked and touched.

He felt himself getting a little uncomfortable in his pants, that were still on. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait till he just tore off his clothes and took his chances of making a fool of himself again.

To make things even worse, Arthur's hand had been traveling the whole time he was kissing him and it had made it down to his problem. He let out a small sound of surprise and hid his face in Arthur's neck, trying to hide THAT by kissing his neck. Arthur let out a small chuckle again.

Damn...

Arthur knew he was trying to hide his blush and he might have thought it was cute...but he himself thought it was downright annoying!

He wanted Arthur to enjoy himself just as much as he was, so he let his hands roam to Arthur's problem. Getting a soft gasp and a small moan that followed, Alfred was confident he was doing pretty good.

The feel of another male, even through the pants they both still had on, was odd, but not bad. Alfred was quite exhilarated by the feel of it, and feeling of someone feeling him, also exciting. He wanted to feel more.

Arthur suddenly surprised Alfred again by carefully getting on top of him and rubbing their groins against each other, Alfred didn't have a moment to say anything, and he really wasn't going to complain about the position.

Arthur leaned forward and started kissing Alfred first on the lips, then slowly making his way down Alfred's perfectly tanned body. Arthur looked up at Alfred, eyes glowing beautifully in the light as he said, "You're positive your ready, yes?"

Alfred smiled warmly at him and brought him down for another kiss, "Of course I'm sure babe." Arthur smiled and said with a tiny blush, "Um...before we go any further...you need to prep me.."

Alfred was about to ask what Arthur meant, before he figured it out himself, and with a bigger blush of his own he nodded and said, "Y-Yeah, alright..." He didn't want to ask Arthur how to do it, but he also wanted to be careful, since he didn't know, so he put his pride aside and asked, "Um...h-how...do I do it?" Arthur just chuckled and gently took Alfred's hand and brought three fingers close to his mouth.

Alfred watched slightly confused but then he shivered when Arthur parted his lips and started to suck the tan fingers and Alfred blushed slightly. Arthur looked at him with his eyes glowing slightly in the light.

When Arthur had decided Alfred's fingers were wet enough he pulled his hand away from his mouth and he leaned forward to kiss Alfred once more.

Arthur started to remove his own pants and underwear and he held Alfred's gaze as he removed his remaining garments, he blushed slightly as he looked at his lover. He moved closer to Alfred and unbuttoned his jeans, he tugged them gently waiting for permission.

Alfred blushed deeply at the notion, but got the message none the less and removed his jeans and underwear so they were both naked. Arthur took a moment to soak in the view as did Alfred, Alfred ran his hands over Arthur's slender form.

Alfred gently brought Arthur to lay on him once more and tenderly kissed him, "My Arthur...you're so beautiful..." Arthur blushed at the compliment, "Thank you Alfred...you don't look half bad either.." Alfred smiled and kissed him once more before having Arthur wet his fingers again.

Alfred then laid Arthur gently down onto his back, Arthur spread his legs slightly looking up at Alfred. "You put yours fingers inside of me, here give me your hand." Arthur said gently as he took and guided Alfred's hand to his entrance. Alfred nodded and he carefully pushed one finger into his lover and he looked at Arthur wondering what else to do."You n-need to move it around t-to properly s-stretch me."

Alfred nodded again and he slowly moved his finger in and out of Arthur, he looked up at his pained reaction, "You alright?" Arthur looked up at him with a bit of difficulty, nodded and said, "Y-yes love, I'm fine, keep going." Alfred nodded and continued.

Alfred added a second finger and it joined the first one inside of Arthur and he continued to move them in and out. When Arthur told him to spread his fingers Alfred did so and he made a scissoring motion. He was surprised when he heard Arthur moan softly, the moans at first sound very painful, but it was starting to sound different, like a painful-pleasure sound.

Alfred continued the scissoring motion then added a third finger, he was surprised when Arthur started rocking his hips to meet his fingers. Alfred started thrusting them in and out of his lover again. Alfred was surprised when Arthur cried out, his body arched and he wondered if he had hurt him. "Are you ok?" Alfred asked worried and he started to pull his fingers out.

"Don't." Arthur said and Alfred stopped trying to remove his fingers. "It felt good love." he said seeing the worry in his lover's eyes. "Please…do it again." Alfred nodded and he resumed his previous actions, trying to make Arthur feel good. This time Alfred was more prepared when Arthur cried out and he continued to rub that spot with his fingers.

"If you k-keep that up, I'm going to c-come soon." Arthur said in between his pants and Alfred wondered at first if that was good or not. He continued to move his fingers in and out of Arthur until he grabbed his hand and Alfred stopped and removed his hand from his lover.

"Now what?" Alfred asked having an idea of what was next but he wanted Arthur to tell him just to make sure, he didn't want to end up somehow hurting Arthur. He had a pretty good guess of what to do now, he just wanted to hear Arthur say it.

Arthur brought Alfred close, to where their foreheads touched as he said in a low voice, "Well, this is the part where we have sex." Arthur said before chuckling softly when Alfred blushed.

Arthur paused for a moment and asked, "Do you have lube?" Alfred nodded, he forgot all about it when they were starting because of everything going through his mind, then he remembered how embarrassing it had been to get it and blushed even more. He reached over and he grabbed the bottle from the night stand. The blush never left his face as he held it up for Arthur to look at.

Arthur grabbed it and explained to Alfred what he needed to do, Alfred nodded and he squirted some of the lube into his hand and he set the bottle aside. He ran the substance all over his member making sure to cover it thoroughly.

Arthur laid back once more as Alfred carefully lined himself up in front of Arthur's entrance and slowly pushed into his lover. Alfred moaned at how hot and tight Arthur was and Arthur whined softly before moaning softly as his body adjusted to Alfred being inside of him.

After Arthur had adjusted he gently tapped Alfred's arm and said, "Y-You can move now love." and rocked his hips back slightly letting Alfred know it was ok to keep going. Alfred pulled out slightly before pushing back in gently and slowly.

He continued this slow pace until Arthur rolled his hips back again and he pulled out half way before thrusting back in. Alfred slowly began building confidence and he picked up his speed and thrust a little harder inside of his lover. Alfred was pleased to see Arthur flushed and moaning under him and he was happy to know HE was the one making the Brit feel this way.

"Oh Alfred," Arthur moaned as he reached up and tangled his fingers in Alfred's hair, pulling him down for a kiss and Alfred picked up the pace. Arthur reached down and started stroking himself he moaned into the kiss before breaking it for air.

Alfred continued to thrust into his lover and he reached his hand down to join Arthur's and to stroke him. He was surprised when Arthur cried out and came, liquid squirting out of his member. He had seen that in the pornos so he knew what had happened. Alfred came soon after as Arthur's walls clamped down around him and he came with a cry.

After catching his breath he pulled out of Arthur and he kissed his cheek tiredly. "I love you Arthur," he said softly. Arthur blushed said softly, "I love you too Alfred," He wrapped his arms around his American lover, pulling him closer.

* * *

A little while later...

The moon was higher up in the sky as Alfred and Arthur lay together on Alfred's bed, clothes on the floor and their bodies entangled and cuddled close together.

Alfred was busying himself with running his fingers through Arthur's hair with Arthur laying next to him and busying himself buy making invisible circles on Alfred's chest, both with very happy smiles on their faces.

Arthur looked up at Alfred and smiled before crawling on top of him, Alfred just smiled back at him and kissed him once he was on top. "I love you Artie" Alfred said once they parted, Arthur smiled and said, "I love you too Alfred..."

Alfred smiled and kissed him again, once they parted Arthur laid his head on Alfred's chest. They got started talking about things they wanted to do, "So Alfred, what do you really want to be when you're older?" Alfred smiled and said, "A fireman, that way I can always be the hero." Arthur chuckled at the response.

"I really wish you could take up that chance to go on your own ship Artie...if you could, I would be with you the whole time." Arthur frowned and looked up at him, "But Alfred, if you came to sea with me you wouldn't be able to fulfill your dream of being a fireman." Alfred just smiled and rubbed his cheek, "I wouldn't mind a long as I was with you." Arthur blushed and laid his head back down on Alfred's chest.

Alfred started humming a song, and Arthur looked up at him curiously, "What are you humming love?" Alfred looked down at him and said, "Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts."

Arthur turned his head in confusion and Alfred just chuckled and said, "The song came into my head because it's how I feel about you..." Arthur blushed and said, "I don't know that song..." Alfred looked at him shocked for a moment, then Arthur asked, "Would you sing it to me?"

Alfred blushed before saying, "A-Alright..." Alfred continued to blush as he started to sing the song to him. Arthur laid his head on Alfred's chest again while he listened to him sing.

When Alfred finished singing to him, he looked at Arthur and smiled while Arthur gave him a very confused look, "Why would you think that way about me? I don't understand..." Alfred just kept his smile and said, "Well, because I do think that everything was pointing straight to the fact that I was suppose to be with you...and I couldn't be happier with that."

Arthur looked at him in disbelief and said, "I have...never been told something so...kind..before..thank you so much Alfred..." Alfred leaned forward still with a smile on his face and kissed Arthur delicately before parting and saying, "I love you Arthur Kirkland..." Arthur laid on him once more and said, "And I love you Alfred F. Jones...so much.."

(Arthur's POV)

Later that night Arthur kept waking up quite a few times with a coughing fit, which woke Alfred up each time, Arthur tried to get Alfred to just go back to sleep and tried to tell him that he would be fine, but Alfred would have none of it, he stayed up with Arthur each time.

Alfred would hand Arthur his juice that he had, and at about five in the morning Arthur and Alfred just decided to stay up and watch a movie again. As they cuddled on the couch, in the living room, Alfred dozed off, Arthur looked up at him and smiled. He stood up and got a blanket to put on Alfred before walking to the window to look out on the waves.

He started to get little coughs and he knew big ones were on the way. He ran into Alfred's room and let the bigger ones go, and with each a little bit of blood came out. Once Arthur was finished he looked at his hand and whispered to himself, "I don't have much time left..." he cleaned up his hand and mouth of the blood before he walked back into the living room and cuddled up to Alfred to try and sleep again.

* * *

(Alfred's POV again)

The next day the two spent their time at the beach with Arthur giving him some tips to impress the judges at the competition. Most of them Alfred could do but there was a lot more of him in the water rather than riding on it.

Arthur would laugh every time Alfred fell into the water, and every time he laughed he would cough which would lead to Alfred asking him from the water if he was alright. And, of course, he would say every time that he was alright.

The whole day was like this till night fall came and Alfred and Arthur headed back to his home. Arthur stayed that night again and they spent it the same as the one before, since Alfred's parents called to say that they wouldn't be home again and Mattie was home for a while but since he figured they would want their alone time again, he went to Gilbert's place since they had started dating, which also made Alfred happy.

And as the two just lay there together in each others company, they had started to talk, "Hey Artie? Can I ask you something?" Alfred was laying on top of Arthur this night, and Arthur looked down at him and said, "Of course love, what is it?" Alfred lifted his head up to look at Arthur more properly, the serious look on Alfred's face made Arthur a little nervous.

"Artie...how did your lung cancer get so bad?" Arthur's eyes widened for a moment, and he cleared his throat before saying, "W-why ask something like that at a time like this?"

"Well, see I had been looking at some information about it and, it said that it doesn't get this bad unless you do something to make it so...so...how did it get this bad?" Arthur looked at him shocked for before sighing and saying, "Alright...I'll tell you..but can you promise me one thing?"

Alfred nodded and Arthur gently stroked his cheek, "Please don't be mad at me when I tell you..." Alfred looked at him confused and said, "I won't get mad at you..I promise.." Well of course he might get mad, at least a little, but that only depends on what it was.

"Alright...Well..when I used to live in London, before moving here, I was just entering high school and I met some people who afford to be my friends, and since I had none at the time, I agreed. And one day when we went out, they brought out some cigarettes. If I had known at that time that I had lung cancer, because apparently I had it before-hand and didn't know, I wouldn't have taken it...but I did...and for quite a while I had gone through about a pack a day or two.

My parents knew I did, but they didn't feel the need to do anything about it...till the first time I showed the blood on my hand from coughing...so later that night they took me to the hospital to get it checked out, and that's how I found out I had lung cancer...

After that my parents wanted me to stay away from my friends who influenced it and they went to drastic measures, so drastic as to even move us all the way to America. Mother didn't mind, so she was on board. Father was the one who suggested it so of course he was alright with it.

We use to live in California for a time and then my parents decided to come here for some reason but...I couldn't really stop smoking that quickly. So...every chance I got, I got more cigarettes..even if I knew it was bad...But..if it's any consolation...I did sop before my...senior year in high school..."

Alfred had been listening the whole time and staring straight at Arthur the whole time. And when Arthur finished talking Alfred was staring at him in disbelief, "Artie...why didn't you stop once you knew? Once you found out, that should have been the end point!"

"Well it was either that or I would cut myself, which would you want Alfred?!" he yelled, "The one that doesn't kill you from the inside!" Alfred yelled back. "Oh, so it's fine if I have a different way of killing myself?! Either way I would die!"

"Why did you need anything like that anyway?!" Alfred yelled as he sat up.

Arthur sat up as well, "Because of the bullies in school!…."

Alfred just looked at him with eyes wide, "Or haven't you notice Alfred? ...EVERYONE hates me...they always did...so I needed something to help me...and that's why there are no scars on me, because I would smoke...alright?!"

Arthur had started crying halfway through that part of the story and hid his face in his arms positioned on top of his knees.

Alfred was still on his hands and knees when Arthur told him that. Once he started crying, Alfred slowly approached him, when Arthur made no movements to push him away, Alfred engulfed him in a hug.

Arthur cried into Alfred's chest and he tried to calm the hysterical Brit. Arthur cried and coughed for some ten minutes before he finally calmed down. Alfred had been gently running his fingers through Arthur's hair and once Arthur calmed down he said in a quiet whisper, "I'm sorry I asked Artie...I didn't mean to make you cry..."

Arthur wiped some of his tears and said, "It's fine...I should have told you this sooner anyway..." Alfred wiped another tear from Arthur's cheek and said, "I still didn't have any right to yell at you from what you told me..."

Arthur just leaned into Alfred's chest again and said, "It's fine love..but I want to sleep now..." Alfred just nodded and pulled them back into the bed before pulling their blankets back onto them. "Goodnight Artie.." Alfred said and kissed Arthur's forehead. "Goodnight Alfred..."

* * *

The next day they got up and went to school on schedule, they walked together to the school, Alfred feeling more protective than ever for Arthur, kept close to him. "I'm fine you know...you don't need to worry so much love.." Arthur whispered to his protective boyfriend.

"I don't want to take any chances for any of these guys to do anything to you." Alfred responded. Arthur just rolled his eyes and said, "It hasn't been bad since the other day at the beach." Alfred couldn't help but chuckle since he was the one to stop the others from doing anything, Arthur looked at him curiously and Alfred responded that it was nothing and Arthur let it go.

Alfred stopped them by the sign-up sheet for the surf competition, as he tends to do everyday at school, and noticed that 'The Dark Surfer' wasn't on there anymore. Alfred's eyes widened, "What the..." Arthur looked at the sigh-up sheet as well and asked, "What?"

Alfred pointed toward the sheet and said, "How come The Dark Surfer is crossed out? Did he drop out?" Arthur just shrugged and said, "I suppose so Alfred, maybe he just wasn't ready for people to see him. Who knows."

Alfred seemed suspicious of the reason and said, "I want to meet him.." Arthur turned shocked, "What? But no one meets him, no one has ever even seen his face!" Alfred turned to him and smiled, "Exactly, and that's why I, the hero, will be the first!"

Arthur rolled his eyes once more and said, "I suppose if you want to see him so badly, I hear when he lands on the shore at night, he lands near the docks on the far side of the beach." Alfred smiled even more and engulfed Arthur in a big bear hug, but not big enough to do any damage.

Arthur blushed and said, "We're at school you ninny! let go of me!" Alfred, still smiling, let Arthur go and said, "Will you come with me to see him?" Arthur was making sure he was still breathing correctly before he said, "I can't Alfred, I have homework that I want to work on, unlike some people." he said gesturing toward Alfred.

Alfred pouted before saying, "Awww come on! You're way too good at homework anyway! You can afford to miss a day...or two." Arthur pinched Alfred's cheek and said, "That's the thing, I have. So I need to do it tonight."

When Arthur let Alfred go, Alfred rubbed his cheek and said, "Well then I'll just wait till another day." Arthur shook his head, "No Alfred, just go tonight, it's fine. I promise." Alfred kept looking at him and said, "Alright...fine." Arthur gave him a small smile, he looked around for moment before giving Alfred a kiss on the cheek and heading to class.

Later on that night, Alfred made sure that Mathew was asleep before getting dressed to head to the beach to finally meet the mysterious Dark Surfer.


End file.
